coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6846 (25th June 2008)
Plot Ted asks to stay at Audrey's house tonight but she is less than impressed when he tells her that David and Tina are having a party. He assures her that he trusts them and doesn't see what harm it can do, but things start to go wrong when the guest list almost doubles and the noise starts to wind up Teresa. Furious at the loud music, she steams into the party and breaks David's iPod and Tina's stereo. Rosie makes the mistake of insulting Jerry and Teresa drags her by her hair out onto the Street where she has to be rescued by Sally and Kevin. As David surveys the state of the house he realises the party was not one of his best ideas to date. Michelle is now convinced that Steve has slept with someone but Carla points out that until he returns from Spain the only person who knows what happens is Lloyd. Michelle however is sure that Eileen knows very well what has gone on. Eileen denies any knowledge leaving Michelle even more frustrated until Liz unknowingly makes a casual remark about how well Steve and Leanne get on. Michelle thinks she has stumbled upon the truth. Claire and Ashley are gutted when Ken tells them that the Lowry painting is likely to be a copy especially when Sally insists that if it had been real it would have been a sake of finders keepers. Teresa seems determined to play nursemaid to Jerry. Cast Regular cast *Ted Page - Michael Byrne *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Finlay Bryant - Ramone Quinn *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *When Ashley Peacock asks Rita Sullivan and Ken Barlow about Irma Ogden, Ken reveals that she painted the Peacocks' 'Lowry', and that she used to pastiche the artist. Irma was never shown to do this during her time in the programme. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A raucous party at the Platts' leads to mayhem; Michelle begins to suspect Steve has been sleeping with Leanne; and Claire and Ashley's hopes of a windfall are dashed. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,660,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2008 episodes